


What To Do Without Him

by Samsamiam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (Or i child i bashed her when i watched the show at like 12), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones Friendship, Gwen isn't a horrible lying homophobic bitch or whatever, Post-Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Sad Ianto Jones, Youre just misogynistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsamiam/pseuds/Samsamiam
Summary: This is set between seasons 1 and 2 while Jack is gone. It explores what I believe to be the shift in Gwen and Ianto's friendship.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What To Do Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how Gwen and Ianto's dynamic shifted from season 1 to 2. I think that was partly just Ianto being closed off and partly nessecisty because Jack was gone so the whole team had to get close but whatever it is I really love it so I wanted to explore it.  
> This is really rough I wrote it on my phone stream of consciousness style and only went back and made minor tweaks so bare with me.  
> Tw for alcohol and meantions of death

"How many have you had?" Gwen asks as she walks into Jack's office.  
"Why are you still here?" Ianto replies not turning around.  
"Because I'm the leader" she says but when Ianto spins to face her and fixes her with stare she sighs. "Im worried about you Ianto."  
"You shouldn't be," he says, immediately undermining the point by spinning back around and downing whats left in his glass.  
"Ianto," she says softly.  
"No, Gwen, what I do with my personal life is none of your business. Is my job performance lacking?" He asks, still keeping his back to her as he pours another glass with shaking hands.  
"Of course not. You're doing wonderful as always," she says, placing her hands on his shoulders and despite everything his shoulders relax and Gwen thinks for a moment shes broken through.  
"Then what?" He snaps, jerking out of her grasp and standing, wrapping the arm not holding his drink around his midsection.  
"We're all struggling with Jack leaving," she says, dropping her hands to her side and taking a step back.  
"Dont act like you know what im feeling just because you were in love with him," Ianto snaps.  
"So were you," she says, not raising to the bait.  
"I was fucking him. There's a difference," he says, slumping back into the chair and taking a drink.  
"But you have feelings for him," Gwen replies stepping forward so shes standing over him but leaving room for him to leave.  
"Had," ianto says, "for all we know he's dead."  
"Piss off," she finally snaps, "I understand your going through it but you don't get to say shit like that"  
Ianto stands and steps into her space. "He could be. We have no clue where he up and fucked off too for all we know he finally found his doctor, found his cure, finally died," he says, although the last part comes out much quieter than the rest.  
"Alright then," she says pulling up the other chair, sitting down, and kicking her legs up on the desk.  
"What... what are you doing?" Ianto asks, looking down at her, confused.  
"If you're going to be pissed and miserable might as well join you," she says, flicking the top off the whiskey bottle Ianto's been drinking from and takes a swig right from him.  
"Gwen," he says, sliding back into the seat across from her. It suddenly hits her how much he was expecting a fight that would probably end with her leaving him alone again and it hurts a little thay even after all this time he still thinks they care that little about him.  
"No, Ianto, we're a team," that isn't quite right, "we're family, I care about you," she says, "if this is what you need youre going to find a way to do it whether I stop you now or not. So let's get wankered."  
"But Rhys," Ianto starts  
"Is used to me working late. If anything he'll be happy im doing something other than working for once." She kicks her legs down and stands, flipping open her phone to call Rhys.  
"Gwen," his voice cracks.  
She turns back and places cool fingers on his temple. "Ianto."   
He let's out a sob that seems to catch him by suprise. "Oh Ianto." She wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls his forehead to her stomach and wrapping her other arm around him to stabilize him as he sobs. "You take such good care of us. Let me take care of you. It's okay." She coos softly "it'll all be okay"

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are some valid criticisms of her character (as there are with all the characters on the show theyre flawed people thats kind of the point) but I think largely because of Ianto/both their relationships to Jack is a big part of what the Fandom chooses to demonize her for and making her a catty homophobic bitch isn't a hot take its just your misogyny showing sweety


End file.
